A Promise Lives Within You
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Pippin is attacked by orcs and eventually dies, but not before asking Legolas to keep a promise, a promise to watch over Merry for him. Pippin's death starts a chain of events in which Legolas will do anything and everything to keep his promise.
1. A Promise Made

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Author's Note ~ If anyone wishes to help me kill writer's block, then they are very welcome to. I cannot believe how bad it has hit me and I feel bad for making people wait for more chapters to my fics. I am deeply sorry and I will do my very best to rid myself of writer's block. That aside, I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to three very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara and Ty. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara and Ty  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Live Within You  
  
  
Chapter 1-A Promise Made  
  
  
  
  
His mind raced as did his heart. He was still grasping at the urgent message he had received from Lord Elrond. Now he was racing against time, heading for Rivendell, hoping and praying.  
  
  
When he arrived in Rivendell he immediately saw Elrond's eldest son, Elladan running up to meet him with urgency in his stride.  
  
"Legolas! I am glad you have come with haste."   
  
"I came as soon as I received the message." Legolas replied. "Where is Pippin? How does he fare?"  
  
Elladan didn't reply to Legolas' questions, but merely gestured for the elven prince to follow him. By this reaction Legolas could tell the news was not good, grave in fact. His heart began to beat faster, dread washed over him at the fear that his hobbit friend's fate had already been settled. He tried to shake that fear off him, but it persisted and would not leave him.  
Elladan led Legolas to a room from which many voices could be heard and Legolas recognised them all. He did not like the tone of their voices at all hesitated a little before going in. Once he stepped inside the first thing his eyes focused on was Pippin. The hobbit lay in a small bed; his skin was deathly pale, sweat beads dripping down his head and his breathing was rasping, coming in shallow and weak gulps. The very sight made Legolas gasp slight and many did turn, finally noticing his presence in the room. Aragorn stood up and walked next to the elven prince, taking him one side so the others could not hear what he had to say, since they already knew.  
  
"Aragorn, how does he fair?" Legolas asked in a whisper.  
  
Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes with a gaze that confirmed the elf's growing fears as he replied in a whisper, "Not well at all I'm afraid my friend."  
  
Aragorn needn't speak after that, for Legolas had already guessed himself what was to come and what this all meant, though his mind refused to believe it. Aragorn continued, "The wound is too deep and it cannot be healed, nor the poisoned countered."  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn a gaze that was begging the ranger not to continue, for sure now he already knew what this meant. But despite this, Aragorn finished his words.  
  
"We're going to lose him."  
  
Those words sent Legolas' mind reeling. It couldn't possibly be true! They couldn't lose Pippin!   
  
"Surely Aragorn, there must be something that can save him!"   
  
The looks on Aragorn's face silenced the elf. He felt himself shake a little, a sudden and cold dread chill falling upon him. He couldn't believe they were really going to lose Pippin.  
  
  
That very night, in the room where Pippin lay silently, Legolas only remained there now. Through much arguing and disagreement, Frodo and Sam had managed to convince Merry to leave and get some sleep. The others too had gone to sleep, all but Legolas. The elf had no desire for sleep and he had promised Merry to watch over him for him.  
Legolas sat on the top edge of the bed with Pippin resting comfortably against him. The elven prince was staring out the window, watching the stars and watching the wind softly blow through the trees, grateful for the fresh breeze from the window.  
Legolas removed the old bandage around Pippin's arm, examining the swollen, deadly wound from where the poison drenched orc blade had been thrust into him. He winced at the sight of it, taking a new bandage and wrapping it around the hobbit's arm. True Pippin was dying so the act of changing the bandage would be wasted, but Legolas did not care. Pippin was still breathing, his heart was still beating, he was still alive.  
Legolas suddenly felt Pippin move in his grasp and moan slightly at the pain in his arm. The elf sat up, keeping a firm but gentle hold on Pippin's form. The hobbit relaxed slightly and half opened his eyes and stared up at his elven friend. Though Pippin's eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, Legolas was grateful that his friend was awake.  
  
"Legolas?" Pippin whispered, his chest heaving rather sharply to catch his breath. Even that small act of speaking was very hard for him now.  
  
"Yes, it is I my dear friend." Legolas replied quietly with a small smile. "I am glad to see you awake."  
  
"I did not know you had come."  
  
"I arrived today after I got word of what had happened."  
  
There was a silence between the two, in which the sounds of the wind could be heard, songs floating on the breeze. It was Pippin who broke the silence.  
  
"Legolas…you do know that I…that I am dying."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and merely nodded, not wishing to reply in speaking. The silence that followed spoke for him.  
  
"Do you wish me to get Merry?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He sleeps in the room next to us, as do Frodo and Sam."  
  
"Please, do not wake them, do not wake anyone." Pippin spoke. "The end is near Legolas…I do not wish them to be here when…"  
  
Pippin trailed off, letting his words hang. Legolas sighed quietly, but deeply. He too knew Pippin did not have much time left and he could understand why Pippin do not wish for the others to be present when he left, so he respected his friend's wish and stayed with him. Pippin smiled gratefully at Legolas, silently thankful to him. Pippin then looked down and spoke once more.  
  
"Legolas…there is something…of great importance I must ask of you."  
  
"Of course Pippin, do tell me what you wish to ask." Legolas replied.  
  
"Please Legolas, you must promise me this." Pippin said weakly, coughing a little. "Merry hides his pain now, but inside himself he is being torn apart. Be there for him, comfort him, and watch him for me. Please promise me you will look after him for me."  
  
Legolas looked out the window, towards the sparkling stars at Pippin rested his head upon the elf's chest. He sighed then smiled, looking down at his hobbit friend and nodded.  
  
"I give you my word and my promise that I shall watch your cousin for you. I will let no harm come to him and I will not let his spirit and heart break. This I promise you Pippin, my friend."  
  
Pippin smiled gratefully and mouthed a thank you, now having no more strength left to speak. Legolas watched Pippin rest his head once more on his chest and lay there. Legolas watched him, tears filling his eyes and dripping down on to the now still form of Pippin, knowing that his friend has passed on from the world. Grief began to fill within him, but Legolas pushed it back, finding strength in his promise and new task that lay ahead of him. Legolas leaned forward and whispered to Pippin's ear in elvish.  
  
"Be at peace Pippin, be at peace."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay yes I know short chapter but it's just the beginning! 


	2. Teach Me To Cry

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Author's Note ~ If anyone wishes to help me kill writer's block, then they are very welcome to. I cannot believe how bad it has hit me and I feel bad for making people wait for more chapters to my fics. I am deeply sorry and I will do my very best to rid myself of writer's block. That aside, I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to three very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara and Ty. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me. I also wish to dedicate this fic to TD also, for the same reasons listed above, sorry I didn't include you before.  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
  
Just a couple of notes before I start this chapter:  
  
Indie Fairy: Yeah I bet, I had tears in my eyes writing it.   
  
TTTurtle: It takes place a couple of years after the One ring is destroyed and don't worry, what exactly happened to Pippin will be covered in the fic, I hope that clears up things for you.  
  
BellaMonte: I'm glad you like it so far, and if you think that's suspenseful, just wait and see the nasty cliff-hangers I have planned [insert evil laugh here] *cough cough*  
  
StillandSilent: I enjoy writing fics where the characters bond with each other, it's nice to see the strength of their friendship.  
  
And to the rest of you wonderful reviewers, thankies, I'm glad you like it so far.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 2-Teach Me To Cry  
  
  
  
  
It had been a few days since the passing of Peregrin Took.  
He had been buried under a large willow tree in the Shire where he and Merry would often sit together and talk the days away, that is when they weren't raiding Farmer Maggot's crops or causing mischief.  
Those days seemed long gone now and even Sam admitted he would miss Pippin and Merry bumping into both him and Frodo when they were coming from the crops, like they had done when the whole journey to destroy the One ring had begun.   
After the gathering when Pippin had been buried, everyone returned to Rivendell. Everyone agreed it would be best to stay together for a little while, to help each other get over the loss of their dear friend.  
  
  
Merry sat next to a cool pool of crystal clear water, staring intently on the reflection he saw, watching the way the ripples of the flow distorted and twisted it. That was how he seemed to feel. The whole of his interior being seemed to be contorting, tearing viciously apart and being destroyed, leaving nothing but an empty void, a hole.   
He sighed deeply to himself as a single, silver tear rolled down his cheeks and fell into the water, making it ripple before it settled out, a new image appearing upon the surface.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
Merry looked up sharply and saw Legolas sitting in the tree above him, staring back at him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"I am sorry Merry, I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"It's alright." The hobbit replied quietly, turning his gaze back to the water. "How long have you been up there?"  
  
"Since before you came as the sun rose." The elven prince replied.  
  
"You've been up there all night?"  
  
"No, I awoke during the night and came outside to watch the stars and listen to the songs that play upon the wind."  
  
Legolas then jumped down from the tree with grace and landed next to Merry, quietly sitting down beside his hobbit friend.  
  
"Tell me, did you hear any songs?" Merry asked.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded, turning to face Merry.  
  
"Yes I did, I heard many." He replied. "Most were for Pippin, songs for the passing of a soul. They were weaving and dancing around my heart and I could not help but join in."  
  
"I thought I heard someone singing, but I wasn't sure." Merry said with a weak smile, but it was still a smile. "I thought it was a dream, not that I have many dreams anymore."  
  
As Merry let a long sigh pass through his lips, Legolas looked deeply upon him, sensing the fury of emotions trapped inside the hobbit. He slowly placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Merry," He spoke softly. "You could not have known Pippin would've been attacked by orcs. This was not your fault."  
  
"I should've gone with him." Merry whispered, just loud enough for Legolas to hear. "He was my cousin, I should have gone with him, I should've stayed until he was ready to go."  
  
"If you had stayed and travelled with Pippin, we could've lost you as well."  
  
"NO! I would've been able to help Pippin! I would've been able to save him! But I was selfish! I went ahead with Frodo and Sam and left Pippin to come on his own and down he's dead! It's my fault!"  
  
Merry felt the tears well in his eyes but he refused to let them be shed. He carried much grief and guilt upon his shoulders and now he wanted to be strong, for the sake of his lost cousin. He knew more than most that Pippin would not want him to cry over him, so he would not at all. Since Pippin had died, Merry had never cried in front of anyone, except at the burial, and even when he was alone he only let a few tears slip. He was holding up all his emotions inside of him, which were leading to outbursts such as that one.  
Legolas could easily see this and he knew Merry had to let go, he had to realise his feelings before they overwhelmed him.  
  
"Merry, don't hold your feelings inside you, it will do no good." Legolas said quietly, giving Merry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Let your tears fall."  
  
"No." Merry replied firmly, shrugging off the elf's hand on his shoulder. "I know Pippin would not want me to grieve for him."  
  
"That maybe so, but Pippin excepts you, me, all of us to feel pain and cry for his passing for a little while."  
  
"I won't, I can't. I have to stay strong like Pippin would've wanted."  
  
"Yes you can Merry. Showing your feelings and crying does not mean you are weak. It means you care. It means you will miss him more than words can describe and that is why we all cry Merry. Do not be afraid of it. Pippin will understand."  
  
Merry slowly lifted his head and stared into his elven friend's eyes. He knew he was right, his heart too knew it was right. The hobbit felt all his emotions, bitter and sorrowful, spill over the edge and he fell upon Legolas' chest, sobbing hard. Legolas draw Merry up to him and wrapped his comforting arms around the hobbit's body, one hand rubbing his back and the other stroking his hair, attempting to soothe him. As Merry cried Legolas could feel his own tears slip down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, concentrating on comforting Merry.  
And from somewhere far off, a gentle and warming breeze was sent to remind all that the heavens watched over the soul of their lost friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was definitely a heart warming chapter (in my opinion anyway). Hope you liked that chapter, more to come! 


	3. Broken Dreams And Comforting Embraces

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings nor the song either.  
  
Author's Note ~ If anyone wishes to help me kill writer's block, then they are very welcome to. I cannot believe how bad it has hit me and I feel bad for making people wait for more chapters to my fics. I am deeply sorry and I will do my very best to rid myself of writer's block. That aside, I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to four very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara, Ty and TD. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, TD, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.   
One last thing; Ty, there's a part in this chapter that I think you will love, I did it just for you ^_~  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 3-Broken Dreams And Comforting Embraces  
  
  
  
  
Legolas walked silently through the scatter trees and past many sparkling streams and waterfalls. The soft grass waving with the night's breeze did not betray his presence, as gentle melodies filled the air and twisted like ribbons in the wind.  
The pale, silver moonlight fell upon the elven prince's face at different places as the beams scattered through the trees, highlighting his features.  
Now more than ever, he would take these walks during the night, if only to feel at peace with himself and with everything around him. He hadn't shown it much to those around him, but Pippin's death had hit him hard, he did admit though he suffered less than Merry. He missed Pippin's cheerfulness and mischievous nature, it had always been a relief to him especially in tense situations. He had never told the hobbit how much that meant to him when he was alive and it was something he deeply regretted.   
There were many things no one had had the chance to tell Pippin, everyone had their own regrets.  
As Merry had said to him that same day, you never realise how much you truly care about a person until they are gone. Legolas only wished it hadn't taken that to make them all see how much Pippin meant to them.  
Legolas finally stopped walking and slowly set down upon the moonlight covered grass and stared up into the sky, watching how the stars shinned and the moon beamed. He quickly noticed one star in particular was shinning more brightly and more passionately than the rest. It brought a small smile to his face.  
  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
  
The peaceful, sunset air was filled with the laughter of two young hobbits, sitting together under a large willow tree, finishing off the last of the mushrooms they had collected that day and re-telling each other their adventures together.  
  
"Oh Merry, the look on Sam's face will be one I shall not forget."  
  
"And I shall not forget it either."  
  
Merry leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder, trying desperately to calm his fit of laughter.  
  
"It's a good thing Frodo came along when he did, Pip."  
  
"That is it Merry. Sam looked like he was going to kill us."  
  
At this Merry was thrown into yet another ordeal of uncontrollable laughing fits. His cousin took one look at him and also joined him, wrapping his arms around his chest as his shoulders hitched at the force of his laughter.  
Eventually both hobbits calmed down and sat next to each other in silence, staring as the setting sun, watching the brilliant colours of red, orange, yellow, gold and many more, fly across the sky like the trailing paths of a giant flock of birds.  
  
"Hey Merry?"  
  
"Yes Pippin?"  
  
"Let's make a promise."  
  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
"Pippin, my dear friend." Legolas spoke quietly to the stars. "I hope, wherever you are, you can hear my words. There are many things that we, that I did not get to tell you, things I regret not telling you when I had the chance. My friend, your death has left a hole, one that cannot be repaired. We all miss you more greatly than words can say, Merry especially. He holds deep running guilt and sorrow within his heart. But I am keeping my promise and I will continue to do so, for your own peace of mine. You fears for him are justified, but as I said to you before I will not let him come to harm, I will not let him fall, and I will not let you down."  
  
Legolas let a deep sigh pass between his lips and his eyes softly closed, listening only to that which was around him.   
The calmly breeze caught his long blonde hair and whipped it behind him, the strands almost dancing in the currents.  
There he stayed, in the same position through out the night, even as the first rays of sunlight fell upon his body.  
  
  
May it be shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
  
"Sure Pippin! I'd promise you anything."  
  
Pippin grinned with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Let's promise each other that no matter what happens, we'll always be together. Let's promise that we'll never leave each other."  
  
Merry looked at Pippin for a moment, a semi-confused look in his eyes at what had prompted his cousin to ask for this. But quickly that confused look turned into a meaningful smile and Merry hugged Pippin tightly and whispered in his ear, "Of course Pippin, I promise."  
  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
Merry awoke with a start, a sharp intake of breath filled his lungs. His eyes were wide and his fingers curled around the bed sheets tightly. His breath was heavy, full of shock at the memory that had just invaded his dream.  
Once he had calmed some-what, his head lowered and tears welled up in his eyes.  
All the memories of that day long ago came flooding back into his mind and he buries his face in his hands, sobbing quietly into them.  
He remembered making that promise to Pippin and with all his heart he had meant to keep it. But now it was broken.  
  
"Oh Pippin." Merry cried, trying to keep his voice quiet. "I meant to keep that promise to you! I swear I never meant it to be broken, but now it has and it's all my fault! Pippin I'm so sorry! So sorry!"  
  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
"Mister Frodo? Are you alright?"  
  
Frodo looked up quickly and saw Sam standing in front of him, looking at him with concern in his eyes. Frodo hadn't been able to sleep much that night and had decided to walk around a bit. He had spotted Legolas sitting on the grass silently when he had walked down some steps, his head gazing up towards the sky and the stars. The hobbit had sat down upon the steps, watching his elven friend and looking at the stars himself. After that he didn't remember, he must've fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh Sam, yes I am alright." Frodo said, yawning and wiping his eyes.  
  
Sam looked at him a moment then sat down next to his friend and sighed.  
  
"No you are not, none of us are alright." He said quietly. "It was a stupid question to ask."  
  
"No Sam, it wasn't a stupid question." Frodo replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.   
  
Sam sighed again and looked at Frodo wearily, his eyes portraying a deep grief and a sense of loss with himself. Frodo understood the emotions; like everyone he felt himself at a loss at what to do anymore, what to think and what to believe. That's why they needed each other so much, that's why they had decided to stay together for now. They needed each other's comfort to help themselves get through the anguish of Pippin's death. Of course they wouldn't stop mourning over Pippin for a while, but they had to help each other cope with it.  
Frodo extended his arm around Sam's shoulders, bringing his friend closer to him so he could hold him in a tight hug to reassure him. Sam whispered a thank you and rested his head gently on Frodo's shoulder, letting some tears slip down his pale cheeks. Frodo merely nodded and rubbed Sam's back, his own tears forming a mist cover over his eyes.  
  
"Dear hobbits."  
  
Frodo and Sam turned their heads around and saw Aragorn walked down the steps towards them. They could see he too had not had a good sleep that night, perhaps no one did, but they said nothing.  
  
"There is food ready should you wish to eat anything." Aragorn said.  
  
"I'm not really hungry Strider." Frodo said. "There's a slim chance Merry would want anything."  
  
"I will go check anyway mister Frodo." Sam said, getting up his feet and walking back up the steps.  
  
As Sam left, Frodo turned his gaze back to Legolas, who was still in the same position in the grass, the sun's rays streaming across his body.  
  
"How long has he been there?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He was like that before I came here." Frodo replied. "I woke up in the night and couldn't get back to sleep, so I walked around a bit and saw him sitting there, looking at the stars. I sat down here and watched him and then I guess I fell back to sleep."  
  
Aragorn nodded but didn't look at Frodo, his gaze was on the elf. He sighed and was about to walk over to him to tell him what he had told Frodo and Sam, when a sudden and loud yell filled the air. Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas turned around sharply at the sound, their eyes widen in alarm. Without a word or glance between them, all three jumped to their feet and ran inside. They were joined in the hall by Gimli, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, who had also heard the cry, and saw Sam running towards them looking shocked and distressed.  
  
"Mister Frodo! Mister Frodo!"  
  
Frodo was the first to reach Sam and he instinctively placed his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders, gripping them tightly.  
  
"What Sam? What is it? Calm down and tell me." He said.  
  
A horrid, sickening feeling then stirred inside Legolas and his eyes widened further. It was if he already knew what was wrong, but he needed to hear the words.  
  
"It's Merry! He's gone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Mwahahahaha told ya there were more evil cliffhangers to come! So did ya like that chapter? Please R&R! 


	4. Into The Dragon's Den

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings nor the song either.  
  
Author's Note ~ If anyone wishes to help me kill writer's block, then they are very welcome to. I cannot believe how bad it has hit me and I feel bad for making people wait for more chapters to my fics. I am deeply sorry and I will do my very best to rid myself of writer's block. That aside, I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to four very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara, Ty and TD. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, TD, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.   
One last thing; Ty, there's a part in this chapter that I think you will love, I did it just for you ^_~  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 4-Into The Dragon's Den  
  
  
  
  
Merry ran swiftly on across the grassy plain, having left the cover of the trees of Rivendell a while ago.  
  
After he had awoken from the dream, Merry couldn't go back to sleep and only thought about how badly he had failed his cousin and the promise they had made to each other. He could stay in Rivendell no longer and he had left during the night.  
  
He had been careful to wake no one and made sure he wasn't being followed. He had taken little, some bits of food and his small sword, but he had nothing more. He did not know or care where he was going, he just cared about getting away from everyone else as quickly as possible.  
  
Once he reached the top of a small hill, he briefly paused to rest. Sitting on the edge of a large rock, he took deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. He had been running most of the night and dawn and was very tired, but he refused to let tiredness stop him.   
  
After a few moments, he stood back up and started walking downhill and into a stretch of long, tall grass that could almost compare to Farmer Maggot's corn crops. Going through such land was very dangerous, especially for people like hobbits. Though it concealed them from danger, it also concealed the danger itself.   
  
Merry was very anxious, but pulled his cloak around him further and continued along his chosen path. For several minutes he continued, but suddenly stopped and looked around. He couldn't explain it, but he had a bitter feeling of dread deep within him. Then the wind blew directly in his face, causing him to shiver and clutch the edges of his cloak even tighter. It was as if the wind itself was screaming at him to turn back.  
  
The fear building with the hobbit grew bigger, but despite that and the dread and the wind, he stubbornly refused to turn back, even if it was to take another route around the high grass.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a crack, like someone or something stepping on a twig and breaking it. Merry spun around and looked all around, but all he could see where the tall grass blades.   
  
Not waiting for anything to come and find him, Merry started walking again. His fear rose even more along with his panic and that walk became a jog, which then became a run. He ran as fast as he could as shrieking sounds started filling the air behind him and a chill ran up his spine.  
  
Orcs.  
  
He realised they must've been watching and waiting for him to come into the tall grass, where they would ambush him. He cursed himself for being so foolish and tried to run at an even faster pace.  
  
Then he felt something leap on to his back and he knew no more.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Legolas had already turned around and started running off when he heard his friends calling at him, telling him to stop and not rush off.   
  
However he could not abide; he HAD to find Merry!  
  
Aragorn watched with a grim face as his elven friend ran off on his own. He had to jump forward and stop Gimli from making the same mistake and going alone after the elf.  
  
"No Gimli, let him go."  
  
The dwarf turned to the man with a scowl upon his face and that didn't surprise Aragorn in the least. He knew that after the One ring had been destroyed, both Legolas and Gimli had grown to be very good friends, travelling together into places neither wouldn't hadn't dared to go before. Before Gimli could protest, Aragorn continued.  
  
"It would be pointless to try and pursue Legolas. On foot he is much swifter than any one of us. Besides," He spoke in a whisper at this point. "He has his own reason to go without waiting for us."  
  
Gimli grunted his disapproval while the others looked at each other half in confusion and half in grave concern.  
  
"What does Strider mean by that I wonder." Sam said quietly to Frodo.  
  
Frodo made no reply, but he knew why.  
  
'The promise.' Frodo thought to himself. 'To keep the promise and nothing will stop him.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Legolas kneeled down to examine some marks in the muddy ground. He could easily and clearly see that someone had come this way earlier, stumbling on the large tree root next to him. Legolas then lifted his head and looked ahead. He knew he was on Merry's trail.  
  
Legolas quickly rose to his feet and continued his desperate run through the thick trees of Rivendell. He silently cursed himself; he should've seen this coming, it was rather obviously that it might have done. But something in the back of his mind told him to stop blaming himself. He couldn't have known Merry would choose for sure to run off and he definitely couldn't have predicated when he would.  
  
On and on he ran with no pause for rest or to catch back his breath. He finally made it out of the trees, not knowing or caring how much time had passed.   
  
Legolas stopped upon a hill, looking down at the land around him and in particular noting the area covered by tall grass. He focused his eyes hard, looking for anything that might indicate which way Merry took next, though he suspected with dread he went through the grass.  
  
As if to prove his fears right, Legolas' sharp eyes saw something lying on the dirty ground, glinting in the light of the sun. He jumped down and carefully made his way down to where to object lay, kneeling down. Legolas brushed his fingertips over the trinket first before slowly picking it up and laying it in the palm of his hand, looking at it.  
  
It was an elven broach, the one that Merry had been wearing on his cloak.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as he stared at it, fear and dread welling up inside him. It appeared that indeed Merry had crossed the grass and something had happened to him, something terrible.  
  
It was then that Legolas' keen ears heard voices. He slowly stood up and turned around.  
  
Orcs, a whole gathering of them, emerging from the tall grass. They sneered and hissed at the elf that stood in front of them. They were ready to attack him and they outnumbered him ten to one. Legolas tensed and slowly drew his dagger to prepare for the orcs' attack.  
  
Suddenly Legolas spied an object in one of the orcs' hands.   
  
It was a small silver sword, almost like a dagger. Legolas instantly recognised it as Merry's weapon. Now he knew what had happened to his hobbit friend; the orcs had captured him. Knowing this, Legolas slowly stood completely straight and held out the hand holding his dagger…  
  
…and dropped his silver weapon.  
  
With a cry of sheer delight, the orcs pounced upon the elf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Grins evily* MWAHAHAHA! Nasty cliffhanger ne? *grins even more* I bet your dying to find out! All will be revealed in next chapter ^-^ 


	5. The Courage Of Meriadoc

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings nor the song either.  
  
Author's Note ~ I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to four very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara, Ty and TD. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, TD, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.   
One last thing; Ty, there's a part in this chapter that I think you will love, I did it just for you ^_~  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
Oh and one more note, would someone kindly like to help me get rid of my nasty cold? Stupid bloody thing won't go away and it's making me feel rough.  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 5-The Courage Of Meriadoc  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry shivered in the corner of the cold cave, wrapping his arms around his body not just for the warmth put for the protection too.  
  
The orcs who had found him in the long grass had captured him and taken him to this foul cave in which they dwell and had proceeded to beat him soundly. Merry wondered why they hadn't killed him yet, a part of them wished they had.  
  
He was not only cold but wet too, for a great storm had started when the orcs reached they're cave home with him captive. The rain sent a chill right to his bones and his shivering only increased little by little. His heart was overcast by a shadow of grief, regret and pain and he wished it would end.  
  
He needn't look up to know that several orcs were guarding him, their sharp, stony gaze stabbed through him like an arrow pierces the heart. He didn't know what they intended to do with him, but he guessed that they would torture him more before finally killing him and it made him feel sick.  
  
Suddenly Merry felt a rough hand grab his arm and he yelped in surprise, lifting his head up quickly and staring with terrified eyes. The orc that stood before him merely grinned at the response from the hobbit and dragged Merry to his feet, forcing him to walk further into the cave.  
  
Merry wrapped his cloak further around himself, trying his best to stop shivering, however his body would not co-operate. He was taken to a large chamber in the cave, obviously created by the orcs. Merry knew what this meant and he tried not to shake in fear.  
  
However, before he knew it, a cruel hand found his chin and lifted up his face.  
  
"Well it's so nice to see you again hobbit."  
  
Merry was trembling under the icy touch, his eyes squeezed shut and fighting back tears. He heard voices around him screeching in delight at Merry's fear and the owner of the hand hissed in satisfaction. This orc was the leader of them and he was named Merzoc. He delighted in personally torturing the poor souls he and his orc followers captured, Merry was no exception.  
  
Then a clenched fist connected with Merry's stomach. The hobbit cried out in pain and doubled over. At that second another fist found its way to Merry's back, causing him to topple over on to the cold, rocky ground. Whips, hands and feet were used to beat the hobbit where he had fallen.  
  
Screams of rapture echoed through out the cave and ringed endlessly in Merry's ears as wave after wave of devastating pain hit his body. He curled up as best he could, trying vainly to protect himself from the assault. The tears fell freely from his eyes and he could not stop them. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying out, though it didn't work as well as he wished.  
  
After a few minutes the beatings ceased, but Merry kept himself curled up. He wished they would kill him, right there and then, he couldn't stand this torture anymore.  
  
"Master Merzoc! We have captured another foul creature! I am sure you shall be pleased!"  
  
Merry slowly lifted his head and turned towards the voices. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
  
Being dragged into the chamber soaked from the bitterly cold rain and exhausted from an obvious previous beating, was an elf with long blond hair that currently stuck to the side of his face, a thick trail of a red substance plastered the side of his pale face and tinted some strands of his hair.  
  
Merry felt his heart take a leap and his breathing grew rapid, his eyes blinking several times to make sure he was really seeing the person standing before him.  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mister Frodo, are you alright?"  
  
Frodo was pulled from his current thoughts and lifted his face to look at Sam. His hobbit companion had a worried gaze in his eyes, but then they had been that way for some time.  
  
Frodo knew that since Pippin died, Sam had stayed close to him for the reason he was deeply worried for him, worried the grief might be too much for him to bare like it had been for Merry. Frodo smiled at the thought. If only Sam knew how much he was helping him even when he didn't seem to be helping at all. Every single thing, no matter how small, helped Frodo in some way and he was so grateful for a friend like Sam.  
  
"It's okay Sam, I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
It was Frodo this time who became a little concerned and looked at Sam. All the while Sam was trying to help him, who was helping him get through this loss? Frodo could see the strain was starting to take its toll upon his friend and he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. The hobbit jumped a little in surprise.  
  
"What? What is it mister Frodo?"  
  
"Thank you Sam." Frodo replied with a smile.  
  
"Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For everything. For everything you ever done for me, during the quest to destroy the One ring, before and after it. And thank you, for just being you."  
  
Sam was a little taken back by what Frodo has said, but he quickly smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you mister Frodo, that really means a lot to me."  
  
Aragorn, who had heard most of the conversation between the two hobbits, smiled to himself. He admired the friendship between Frodo and Sam, it reminded him the friendships between himself and Legolas, and Gimli and Legolas. Who would've thought that an elf and dwarf would turn out to be such good friends? But he was glad for it. It just showed that different races, no matter how different, could get along peacefully if they tried.  
  
Aragorn sighed to himself as he turned his mind back to his own thoughts as he led the small group through the Rivendell trees. Frodo and Sam's conversation reminded him a lot of the things he and Legolas used to do when they were younger, before the quest to destroy the One ring, before it was even found to still exist.  
  
But those were distant memories now, no matter how fond they were. Aragorn was now King of Gondor and Arwen was his Queen and his place was in Minas Tirith, but Legolas did not belong there. Stonewalls were no place for an elf, he belonged to the trees where the songs of the wind burned in his soul.  
  
Aragorn missed the company of his elven family and Legolas. There wasn't much time for them to see each other anymore and though the One ring had been destroyed, times were still changing. He knew someday the elves he called family and friends would mostly likely cross the sea to the Grey Havens and he was almost certain that Legolas would do so one day.   
  
A muttered comment from Gimli, who walking behind him, brought Aragorn from his thoughts and he smiled.  
  
"Yes Gimli, you are quite right." He said quietly so only Gimli could hear him. "But Legolas had more reason to leave without us in urgency. I'm sure he will tell you himself when we find him and Merry."  
  
Gimli was about to make a reply when everyone stopped. Aragorn glanced at those behind him; Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Frodo and Sam were all looking around themselves. Sam then glanced downwards and his eyes widened.  
  
"Mister Frodo look!"  
  
Frodo looked down and gasped. Sting…it was glowing blue!  
  
Then hideous screeches and screams were heard from all directions and getting closer. The group reached for their weapons and stood with they're backs turned to each other.  
  
Gimli growled under his breath, "Orcs!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Merry and Legolas were sat next to each other in silence, backs against on of the cave walls.  
  
Merry hadn't dared speak to the elf, not after learning that he had followed him and purposely let himself get caught by the orcs, hoping he would be taken to where Merry was being held.  
  
"I wonder what Pippin would say if he saw us now." Legolas whispered under his breath.  
  
A shaky breath passed Merry's lips as he heard the elf's words.  
  
"He would probably yell at me for getting us into this mess." The hobbit said quietly. "You shouldn't have come after me Legolas. Look at you, you're hurt because of me."  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head to look at Merry, who averted his gaze, not being able to stare the elf in the eyes. Legolas could see more tears fall from Merry's eyes.  
  
"They told me you know." Merry said, squeezing his eyes shut. "They told me how they had found Pippin walking towards Rivendell alone. They told me how they had beaten him and taken delight in hearing him scream. The told me they relished the soul destroying cry Pippin had let go when they're poisoned blade ripped through his body. They told me everything they had done to him and said it was my fault and they're right. It is my fault. It's all my fault!"  
  
Merry was now sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking from the force of them. Legolas wasn't sure what to do at first, but then he slid a hand under Merry's chin and brought his head up so the hobbit and elf eyes met.  
  
"Do you know about the promise Pippin and I made before he died?"  
  
Merry shook his head, turning his eyes back to the floor, his hands resting in his lap. Legolas sighed but continued.  
  
"Pippin asked me to promise to look after you for him, to watch out for you, to make sure that nothing horrible happened to you. But it looks as though I've failed in that."  
  
Merry lifted his head and looked at Legolas, his mouth slightly ajar as the elf continued.  
  
"But I didn't just come to find you because of a promise. I came after you because you are my friend Merry and I wish to help you through the loss of our friend Pippin. However right now, I think Pippin would be angry with me more than you."  
  
Merry watched as Legolas sighed again and winced at his injuries. New tears came to the hobbit's eyes and he slowly placed a hand on the elf's arm.  
  
"No Legolas, Pippin wouldn't be angry at you." He spoke softly. "He would be angry at me. I have been a fool and hurt those around me because of my grief. I am so sorry."  
  
"Grief is to be expected Merry. You cannot help but feel it. Pippin was your cousin and very close to you, he would not expect anything other than for you to grieve for him."  
  
Legolas smiled a little, the first time in a while and rested a hand on Merry's shoulder.  
  
"But I have learned that we should not mourn over the loss of a friend, but to cherish the memories spent with that friend. You will always miss Pippin, we all shall, but to bring back joy you must learn to hold the memories in your heart. Pippin's spirit and his strength now lies within your heart Meriadoc Brandybuck, use it to make yourself stronger."  
  
Merry stared in awe of the words Legolas had spoken. Slowly, as his mind comprehended everything the elf had said, he began to feel the heavy shadow lift from his heart and he knew the words spoken were true. Merry smiled, the few remaining tears in his eyes spilling down his face, but for a different reason.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." He whispered. "I will."  
  
Legolas smiled and opened his mouth to speak again, but a rough hand grabbing his arm stopped him. Merry's mouth fell as Legolas was forced to his feet by two large orcs. The hobbit tried to get to his feet but another orc grabbed him from behind and held him back. Merry's eyes widened when he saw Merzoc walking towards Legolas, smirking wickedly and it made him struggle all the more.  
  
"Well elf, I guess now is my time to play with you." He orc leader said before punching Legolas hard in his stomach, making him double over.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Merry cried, tears of despair flying from his eyes as he struggled. "Leave him alone!"  
  
But Merzoc and the other orcs assaulting Legolas paid him no attention. Merry was becoming more and more hysterical at his helplessness and he continued to thrash around, the orc holding him was getting all the more angrier.  
  
Finally, in rage, the orc holding Merry punched him in the face. Merry went flying back against the cave wall and slumped down with a groan. His right hand then felt something on the ground, cold and smooth. Merry's eyes shifted to look down; his fingers had found his blade, which had been tossed aside when he was brought inside.  
  
Merry took a few deep breathes as his heart hammered in his chest and his eyes were closed tightly shut as he heard Legolas realise a choked cry. The orc that had hit Merry walk right up to him and dragged him to his feet, not noticing that Merry was still clutching his small sword.  
  
Then one nasty cry from his elven friend echoed through out the cave and it made Merry snap. His eyes snapped open and he screamed for all it was worth.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His arm jerked up and the sword slashed deep into the orc holding him, killing the foul creature. Merzoc and the other orcs around him stopped and looked up and saw a furious Merry charging towards them yelling a battle cry.  
  
Fuelled by raw rage, Merry easily killed the two orcs holding Legolas while Merzoc and the others stepped back in surprise. Merry held one of Legolas' arms to keep him standing and glared at all the orcs, his sword flashing in what little light there was flowing through the cave. His breathing was heavy and rushed, but his eyes were on fire and it actually scared the orcs, for they had never seen such a thing from a small creature before.  
  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames, Merry had arisen from his grief and found his lost courage and strength. He didn't care if the orcs killed him now; he only cared about saving Legolas, no matter what the cost. He had already lost Pippin to these orcs, there was no way he'd lose another friend to them.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Merry growled his eyes narrowed and his lips seemingly curled into a snarl.  
  
"You are outnumbered hobbit!" Merzoc growled back, regaining his posture. "You will die and so will the elf!"  
  
Merry was about to speak when an almighty screech echoed through the cave. Everyone's heads turned to the entrance of the cave and all eyes saw another orc tribe pour in. Merzoc yelled and ordered his followers to kills those entering the cave and Merry guessed that these two orc groups didn't like each other.  
  
Merry backed up and let Legolas lean against the cave wall for a moment and the hobbit stood in front of him, watching the fight and protecting the elf.  
  
"Legolas we have to get out of here!" Merry said, glancing at his friend. "Can you run?"  
  
"I believe so." Legolas replied quietly, wiping some blood from his cut lips and ignoring the painful protests of his injured body.  
  
In the chaos that followed in the cave, Merry led Legolas from the cave and both made they're escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	6. Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings nor the song in this chappy either.  
  
Author's Note ~ I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to four very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara, Ty and TD. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, TD, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.   
One last thing; Ty, there's a part in this chapter that I think you will love, I did it just for you ^_~  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
IMPORTANT! READ NEXT NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER!  
  
Okie dokie people, one last thing before we get this show on the road (or in this case, get this chapter on the board ^-^), I am going to make a deal with you wonderful reviwers! *huggles all the peeps who have reviewed her story* If I get up to 70 or more reviews (sadly this doesn't include repeated reviews) I will happily post the next two chapters up at the same time, meaning next time you will not have just one new chapter to reach, but two! Also, if I get up to 100 or more reviews nearing the end of this story, I will post up a special ending chapter to finish off the story ^-^  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 6-Unexpected Meetings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry looked up from the burning fire, watching as it danced light across the darkened bark of the shadowy cave walls around them. As he was doing so his hands ringed out the excess water on a small piece of cloth material. The sound of the fire crackling in the darkness was drowned out by the heavy rain hitting the ground outside.  
  
It wasn't a large cave, only a small dwelling in which Merry and Legolas had taken shelter in from the rain. It had been a full two days since the hobbit and the elf had escaped the clutches of Merzoc and his foul orc followers. They could not return to Rivendell, for orcs from all around had converged on the area, therefore they had to travel further away, towards Gondor.  
  
Merry then turned his head to the side and saw Legolas sitting quietly with his back leaning against one of the cave walls. He could tell the elf was dozing, resting and gathering up his strength to continue to Minas Tirith. Merry knew his elven friend's injuries were more serious than Legolas wanted to admit and he could not help but worry in silence. Merry firmly decided to himself that when they reached Minas Tirith he would take Legolas straight to the House of Healing, even if the elf objected.  
  
The thought of him dragging Legolas to the House of Healing made him smile to himself and shake his head as he quietly made his way over to his resting friend. He gently pressed the cool cloth to the particularly nasty gash over the elf's temple that has started bleeding again, lifting the dried blood from his head. Legolas hissed under his breath and Merry winced.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas." He said quietly.  
  
"No, it's alright Merry." Legolas replied with a small smile. "I thank you for your help."  
  
Merry smiled at this, taking the cloth all the way across the elf's forehead and round his cheeks. Legolas looked at Merry and slowly took the hobbit's wrist in his hand.  
  
"Merry, you've been worried about me a lot I can see. I assure you I am fine."  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but let a grin curl on his lips.  
  
"If your perfectly fine then Legolas, why am I wiping blood off your head and there are ugly bruises all over your body?"  
  
Merry was tempted to laugh at Legolas' scowl, but managed to keep his humour inside. Legolas then smiled and pointed to the hobbit.  
  
"Have you seen yourself my friend?"  
  
Merry looked at himself; he did indeed have some nasty scratches along with a few cuts and dark bruises, but he had been too concerned with Legolas to notice or care.  
  
"You have been concerned with me that you have not seen to yourself or taken rest. I wish you to do so." Legolas held up a hand as Merry opened his mouth to protest. "I am fine Merry, please do as I ask, for me."  
  
Merry sighed but quietly agreed. He did admit to himself, he was very tired and now that he had seen his own injuries, his body had begun to hurt a lot more.  
  
"Don't you want to come sit closer to the fire?" Merry asked. "You might get cold."  
  
There came no reply, but the noise of the elf shifting on the ground told the hobbit that he had accepted the offer. Merry smiled as Legolas came to sit next to him by the fire and then he stared back into it. Watching the flames dance made him grow even more tired and his eyes began to slowly drop. Legolas, seeing this, placed a hand on Merry's shoulder.  
  
"Save your strength and get some sleep Merry." He said.  
  
Merry made no resistance and laid down on the ground next to the fire, feeling comforted by its warmth and glow in the surrounding dark.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Legolas turned his head so he could see Merry. The hobbit was lying near him, his eyes were closed and a small smile graced his face. It had been a long while since the elf had seen that kind of peaceful smile on his hobbit friend's face and he was happy to see it once more.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being such a dear friend like Pippin."  
  
The remark caught the elf by surprise, but he smiled as Merry drifted off into sleep.  
  
"And I thank you for the same. Sleep easy tonight my friend."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
  
Merry opened his eyes and was instantly hit with a wave of confusion.  
  
He wasn't in the cave, not now anyway. At first he was scared that the orcs had found him and Legolas and recaptured them, but then he realised that he recognised where he was.  
  
He was under the large willow tree that he and Pippin used to spend time under in the Shire. What he didn't know is how he got there. Slowly, he began to remember he had been there in a dream before he had ran from Rivendell. He remembered the promise he and Pippin had made and his heart sank.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
Merry spun around and there, right in front of his disbelieving eyes, was Pippin. He rubbed his eyes hard, now he knew he had to be dreaming, this wasn't possible.  
  
"Pippin?!"  
  
Pippin grinned and walked over to his cousin and hugged him tightly.  
  
"'Ay Merry, it's me, who else would it be?"  
  
"But…but…Pip…it can't be." Merry stuttered. "You're…you're dead."  
  
Pippin simply looked at Merry and smiled.  
  
"Do you not believe in dreams dear cousin?"  
  
  
But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
  
  
"Oh Pip, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Merry said, hugging his cousin tightly. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know Merry." Pippin replied, brushing his cousin's tears from his eyes. "And I have missed you too. I know how much everyone else had been hurting too and its hurt me to see it."  
  
Pippin then grinned and continued, "I was so happy when Legolas was talking to you in the cave and saying those things. He is right you know."  
  
Merry smiled and nodded and allowed Pippin to carry on speaking.  
  
"And when you defended him again the orcs, I was so proud."  
  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again  
  
  
"I couldn't let them kill him as they had done you." Merry said, holding Pippin's arms.  
  
Pippin's face then turned serious and Merry felt his heart beat faster in dread.  
  
"Merry, you have to get to Minas Tirith fast. Legolas is more hurt than he's letting you believe."  
  
Merry felt a wave of fear overwhelm him. He has suspected that Legolas had been holding back the truth of his injuries and now he was proved right.  
  
"How…how bad?" Merry asked in apprehension. "Will…will he…"  
  
Pippin didn't answer; he continued to stare into the eyes of his cousin and Merry seemed to understand.  
  
"Just hurry Merry." He said, the brandishing a smile. "I know you can do it."  
  
And then all went black.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Merry struggled onwards, half-dragging and half carrying Legolas with him.  
  
When he had awoken from his dream, Merry had found the elf prince in a terrible condition and burning with fever. Merry knew that it meant Legolas had to have been poisoned and the fear and terror that raged through his body was beyond words. He then forced Legolas on his feet and continued the journey to Minas Tirith.  
  
He wasn't sure what to make of the dream he had had. He didn't know whether it was a dream brought on by his mind longing to see Pippin, or whether it was something more. But whatever it was, it carried a message that the hobbit would never dare to ignore.  
  
He would not lose Legolas! He would NOT!  
  
Merry kept going with out rest and was relentless. He was forcing Legolas more than he should, but the panic was raging through him as was the adrenaline and he couldn't help himself. If he didn't hurry then Legolas would die.  
  
As they reached the crest of a rather large hill, Legolas collapsed on the ground, unable to go on. Merry knelt by his side in an instant.  
  
"Please Legolas, please you must get up!" He said, his voice wavering.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry, I cannot." Legolas' voice was barely a whisper as he fell unconscious.  
  
Merry's panic soared and his looked around desperately for some sort of solution. When he could see none tears began to roll down his cheeks. He leaned down and wrapped his arms round Legolas' shoulder, resting his forehead on the elf's.  
  
"No…please Legolas…no."  
  
After a few moments, Merry began to hear voices. The hobbit lifted his head and looked around trying to work out where the sounds were coming from. When he discovered who it was, he air caught in his throat and more tears fell from his eyes, this time from joy. He leapt to his feet and cried as loud as he could.  
  
"Eomer! King Eomer!"  
  
Merry felt relief flood his body when he saw the King of Rohan turned in his direction, evidently having heard the cry of the hobbit. Merry watched as Eomer and the riders with him rode with speed towards him. Merry then leaned over Legolas and whispered in one of his ears, "It will be okay now Legolas. King Eomer is here. He will take us to the House of Healing and you will be saved."  
  
In a matter of minutes King Eomer and his riders had reached Merry and Legolas. Eomer dismounted from his horse and kneeled next to Merry with a smile on his face.  
  
"Dear Merry, it is wonderful to see you once more." He said, resting his hands on the hobbit's shoulders. "But I am confused as to why you are here alone and what has happened to Legolas?"  
  
"I promise I shall explain on the way King Eomer." Merry replied. "But we must to tarry, Legolas needs to be taken to the House of Healing at once! He is horrible ill!"  
  
"That is a grim tiding you bare dear friend. I have just come from Minas Tirith and now I shall be returning in the same day. Come Merry, I shall take you there at once."  
  
Legolas was carefully lifted to one of the riders and was placed in front of the rider and held on to tightly, while Merry rode with King Eomer. With almighty speed the King and his men rode towards Minas Tirith, hoping they would not be too late, Merry prayed to the valar the whole way there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	7. The Calm Before The New Storm

Disclaimer ~ Never have, never will own Lord of the Rings nor the song in this chappy either.  
  
Author's Note ~ I'm writing this fic especially for and dedicated to four very good friends of mine, Kate, Kara, Ty and TD. It has now been past a year since I've known their friendship and I have to say that I owe more to them than they can know. Kate, Kara, Ty, TD, if you read this then I must tell you this; I am grateful and proud to be your friend and I cherish our friendship deeply and I also cherish all the time I spend with you guys. You will always be my best friends, probably the greatest and from my heart I thank you for everything you have done for me.   
One last thing; Ty, there's a part in this chapter that I think you will love, I did it just for you ^_~  
  
Dedicated to Kate, Kara, Ty and TD.  
  
  
Summary ~ When Pippin is fatally wounded and dies from an orc attack, Merry flees from everyone and everything around him. Lost in his grief, Merry is captured by the same orcs that attacked Pippin. Legolas goes alone to save Merry from the same fate as Pippin, for he made a promise with the hobbit before he died, a promise he won't break.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
A Promise Lives Within You  
  
  
Chapter 7-The Calm Before The New Storm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Arwen was staring out the window of her chambers when a soft knock turned her attention.  
  
"Come."  
  
A head poked round the door causing Arwen to smile as she walked to her bed and sat down on the edge.   
  
"Come in Eldarion, it's alright." She said with a small laugh.  
  
A young boy of eight years then came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him and running into Arwen's arms. He had bright silver eyes and short black hair that hid his slightly pointed ears.  
  
"Mother, why did father leave so quickly?"  
  
Eldarion was the son of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen and the future King of Gondor. By nature he was a curious child and looked just like his father, except for the ears he had inherited from his mother.   
  
He tended to get into mischief a lot, but he was a polite and good-hearted boy. He spent a lot of his time with Faramir and admired him greatly and he loved it when the steward would teach him sword and bow skills and he had a tendency to call him 'uncle'. Whenever his father, mother and Faramir were busy, he would spend his time studying in the company of Eowyn.  
  
Arwen smiled at her child, sitting him securely on her lap and replying, "I know not the exact reason myself. All Aragorn said was that he had received ill news and had to leave for Rivendell right away."  
  
"When will he return?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"Soon Eldarion, I'm sure he will return soon."  
  
Eldarion was very attached to his parents and loved them greatly. He missed them whenever they went away to places out of the kingdom, especially his father. Arwen was reminded of a time when Aragorn had to leave for several days, which turned into a week and Eldarion had started to refuse sleep. The boy would stare out the window of his room, awaiting his father's return.  
  
"You need not worry Eldarion." Arwen said, kissing the boy's forehead. "Your father is a strong man and he will return as soon as time allows. Now tell me, what have you been doing today?"  
  
The boy's face immediately lit up and he grinned, "Uncle Faramir taught me some more sword skills this morning mother and then Eowyn took me into the gardens and I saw King Eomer too."  
  
Arwen smiled then placed Eldarion back on the ground and took his hand in her own, "I was just about to take a walk, will you accompany me?"  
  
"Of course mother."   
  
Mother and son walked through the halls and into the beautiful gardens. When Arwen sat down on the grass, Eldarion ran towards the fountain ahead and stared into the crystal clear water. He grinned at his reflection in the water and imagined himself as his father. Arwen smiled.  
  
"You father might have to watch out for his throne."  
  
Eldarion turned to his mother and stared at him with wide innocent eyes, causing the queen to laugh softly.  
  
"I have to agree with that Queen Arwen."   
  
Arwen and Eldarion turned their heads to see Eowyn walked down some steps towards them. Eldarion smiled happily and ran up to her, taking her hand and leading her down to where Arwen sat.  
  
"It was good to see Eomer again." Eowyn said to Arwen. "I have missed my brother greatly."  
  
"As he has missed you Eowyn." Arwen said. "I am glad to see he is good health and all is well in Rohan."  
  
As Eowyn smiled and nodded in reply, Faramir approached them with haste.  
  
"Look mother, it's uncle Faramir." Eldarion said.  
  
All heads turned to the steward as he bowed and turned to Arwen.  
  
"Queen Arwen, I have urgent news for you." He said. "King Eomer has returned with Meriadoc Brandybuck and Legolas Greenleaf. They have gone straight to the house of healing."  
  
Arwen, Eowyn and Eldarion swiftly rose to their feet, concern filled their eyes.  
  
"What has happened Faramir? Is my brother hurt?"  
  
"No my lady, King Eomer is not the injured party, it is Merry and Legolas who are in need of healing."  
  
Eldarion's mouth dropped and his heart began to fill with fear. He had met Legolas previously and he knew that the elf prince and his father were very close friends and Eldarion himself held Legolas in great view.  
  
"Very well Faramir, I will go with you to the house of healing. Eowyn, please remain here with my son." Arwen instructed.  
  
"But mother, I wish to come with you." Eldarion protested.  
  
"Not right now Eldarion." Arwen replied softly. "Maybe later, please do as I ask."  
  
Eldarion nodded sadly and both he and Eowyn watched as Faramir and Arwen left for the house of healing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Merry was waiting outside the room with King Eomer, both were silent and heavyhearted.  
  
When Merry had explained about the orc attacks and Pippin's passing, the King of Rohan had fallen into silence. The friendship between him, Merry and Pippin was deep rooted so the news of the hobbit's death had obviously hit him hard.  
  
Merry's gaze turned back to the closed doors that held Legolas and the healers within them. Merry had wanted to stay with the elf prince, but it was not allowed and so he had to wait outside with King Eomer.  
  
"Please Illuvitar, let Legolas be alright." Merry prayed silently. "Please let him live. I could not bare to lose another dear friend."  
  
Approaching footsteps dragged Merry from his thoughts and he looked up to see Arwen and Faramir walking towards him and King Eomer and he jumped to his feet.   
  
"Dear Merry." Arwen spoke softly, kneeling down to embrace the hobbit. "What ill works have befallen upon you and dear Legolas?"  
  
"I'm afraid orcs Queen Arwen." Merry replied quietly, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Though how the orcs found us was really my fault."  
  
As Merry explained all that had happened he watched Arwen and Faramir's faces drain of colour and their eyes grow wide with shock. Nearing the end of the tale, when Merry told of their escape from the orcs and meeting King Eomer, the hobbit began to sob, but the firm yet gentle hand of King Eomer calmed him.  
  
Arwen could see how the recent events had taken their toll on Merry so she insisted that he allowed Faramir take him to a place to rest and despite his protests, the hobbit reluctantly agreed.  
  
"It was not your fault Merry." Faramir said as he walked with the hobbit.   
  
"If I were not so blinded by my grief for Pippin then I would not have left Rivendell and none of this would have happened." Merry murmured quietly.  
  
"How could you not have grieved for Pippin?" Faramir replied, placing a hand on Merry's shoulder. "You and Pippin were cousins and the best of friends. You shared many wonderful times together and it is only expected nature of you to mourn his passing. You could not have foreseen what was to come. It was not your fault that Pippin died and it is not your fault that Legolas is injured."  
  
Merry slowly nodded, too tired to protest anymore.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Eldarion watched as Faramir entered with Merry.   
  
The young prince was curious as to who the new arrival was and he guessed it was Merry, though he did not know for sure as he hadn't met any of the hobbit yet. He had heard of them many a time for his father spoke fondly of them, but he hadn't met them.  
  
He watched as Faramir took Merry to a room and left soon after to allow the hobbit time to rest and recover. Once the steward had left, mostly likely to find Ewoyn to inform her of what had happened, Eldarion walked quietly to the door and opened it an inch and peered inside.  
  
He saw Merry lying on his side on the bed facing the window, mostly likely to watch the setting sun. Eldarion entered the room silently and walked slowly towards the bed. Once he was close enough he tapped Merry's shoulder. The hobbit yelled in surprised and backed away while Eldarion jumped in surprise and fell over on the floor.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Eldarion said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Merry looked closely at Eldarion and recognised the similarity the boy had to Aragorn and smiled.  
  
"It's alright." Merry said, sitting up.   
  
"I was just wonder…if you were Merry."  
  
"'Aye that's right."  
  
Eldarion grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, "I thought so. Uncle Faramir came and told mother, Eowyn and me that you had arrived with King Eomer and Legolas."  
  
Merry had to suppress a laugh when he heard the words 'Uncle Faramir' and smiled back at the boy.  
  
"Is that right? Then who, might I ask, are you?"  
  
"My name is Eldarion!"  
  
"So you're Strider's son!"  
  
"Strider? No I'm the son of King Aragorn silly!"  
  
Merry burst into a fit of laughs and Eldarion, though confused, couldn't help but smile at the laughing hobbit.  
  
"No I do mean Aragorn." Merry said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Strider is what we hobbits call Aragorn."  
  
Eldarion's mouth formed an 'O' shape and Merry chuckled, shaking his head. Eldarion shrugged.  
  
"S'not my fault." He said. "Father has so many names it gets confusing. King Aragorn, King Elessar, Estel and now Strider and there are more I'm sure I do not know."  
  
"So how old are you Eldarion?" Merry asked.  
  
"Eight years." The boy replied.  
  
"You look just like your father."  
  
"Everyone says that!" Eldarion groaned, shaking his head.   
  
Eldarion then moved some of his hair so Merry could see his pointed ears. Merry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Got those off my mother I did."  
  
"Half human, half elf then."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Eldarion reminded Merry of himself and Pippin when they were youngsters and he grinned at the memories of the mischief they used to get up to.  
  
"Do you get into any mischief?" Merry couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Mother and father say I do, a lot, so does uncle Faramir and Eowyn." Eldarion replied. "Like the time I accidentally knocked some jars over from the cupboard and food went all over the floor, I was just in the cupboard cause I was hungry."  
  
Merry laughed and Eldarion joined in. It was unbelievable how much Eldarion reminded him of Pippin. Both were young, cheerful, good-hearted and mischievous people. It was clear to see Eldarion and Merry were going to be very good friends.  
  
"You sound just like how my cousin, Pippin, used to be." Merry said.  
  
"Where is your cousin?" Eldarion asked.  
  
Merry sighed and glanced out the window, the final edges of the sun were disappearing under the horizon.  
  
"Pippin was killed by orcs some days ago, near Rivendell."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Eldarion replied before thinking and speaking again, "That must be why father had to leave for Rivendell a few days ago."  
  
Merry smiled weakly and nodded before yawning. Eldarion frowned.  
  
"Did I disturb you while you were meant to be resting? I'm sorry."  
  
No, it's okay Eldarion, really. I am glad for your company, I doubt I could sleep much. I need to know Legolas will alright first."  
  
"Um…Merry? Do you think…tomorrow…you could take me to the house of healing to see Legolas? I really want to know what happened to him and I want to know he'll be okay too." Eldarion asked.  
  
Merry nodded in agreement and allowed Eldarion to stay so he could explain what had happened.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Legolas slowly felt consciousness beginning to drift back into his body. He heard soft voices talking around him and recognised each one.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"But his eyes are closed!"  
  
"Injured elves rest with their eyes closed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Eldarion, he'll be fine."  
  
Legolas felt himself smile and quietly managed to speak, "I assure you Eldarion there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Eldarion yelped in surprise and slipped off the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and fell on the floor, causing the occupants of the room other than Legolas to laugh. Eldarion got back to his feet and scowled.  
  
"S'not my fault, he surprised me."  
  
"And I have no doubt Legolas will continue to do so." Faramir said from behind the boy.  
  
"How do you feel Legolas?" Merry asked.  
  
"Other than a few aches in my body, I feel fine." The elf replied, opening his eyes and attempting to sit up.  
  
Merry placed his arms around Legolas' back and shoulders, easing his friend into a comfortable sitting position.  
  
"Next time Legolas, tell me the truth about your injuries or I might have to do something horrid to you." Merry whispered into the elf's ear.  
  
Legolas chuckled and glanced around at his surroundings. He recognised he was in the house of healing and wondered how he got there. Merry, seeing his friend's confused look, filled in the gaps.  
  
"After you fell unconscious, I found King Eomer and he brought us here. You've been healed of the poison and wounds and have been resting since then."  
  
"And when did we arrive?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yesterday." Eldarion replied.  
  
"Merry has informed us of all that has happened and I advise you both to rest." Arwen spoke with an intentionally firm tone. Legolas and Merry both nodded their heads without question.  
  
"I'm glad you will be alright now Legolas." Eldarion said, letting his legs swing over the edge of the bed. "I was really worried, I couldn't sleep much. Please be more careful next time."  
  
Legolas grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, laughing as the young prince tried to swat his hand away from his head.  
  
"It's like having Aragorn scolding me after a misadventure in Rivendell from all those years ago all over again."  
  
Eldarion raised an eyebrow, "Father used to scold you?!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
For two days Legolas was ordered to rest in bed and during that time Merry and Eldarion hardly left his side. Eldarion would listen for hours on end to the tales Merry and Legolas told him and he never grew bored and sometimes Eldarion told them some of the mischievous things he had done.  
  
Once Legolas was on his own feet again and walking around, arrangements were made for him and Merry to return back to Rivendell, but before they left there was a slight hold up…  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh please mother."  
  
"Eldarion…"  
  
"Please mother! I want to go with them to Rivendell! I want to see father and uncle Elladan and uncle Elrohir!"  
  
Merry laughed and shook his head, "If it isn't uncle Faramir then it's uncles Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"It will be alright Arwen." Legolas said. "We'll keep a close watch on Eldarion, no harm will come to him, I promise."  
  
Arwen looked at her son with her hands on her hips; the boy merely grinned innocently at her.   
  
"Oh very well." Arwen said with a heavy sigh. "You may go with them."  
  
Eldarion cheered happily, kissed his mother goodbye then was lifted to sit in front of Legolas upon his horse.  
  
"But I want not to hear of you causing trouble for my father or anyone else alright?" Arwen warned.  
  
"Yes mother." Eldarion replied.  
  
"Take care my son."  
  
Arwen, Faramir and Eowyn waved as Legolas, Merry and Eldarion departed Minas Tirith and headed back towards Rivendell. Arwen sighed and shook her head once more.  
  
"Where does he get it from." Arwen thought to herself, quickly shaking her head. "Silly question; he gets it from Estel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


End file.
